bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Shut Up
Shut U''p'' is a song the Black Eyed Peas wrote and recorded for their third studio album Elephunk. ''This was one of the first songs featuring Fergie. ''Shut Up '' was the first music video from ''Elephunk. ''The writers were Will i am and Taboo. The song is about a relationship between a boyfriend and girlfriend that is going from beautiful and sweet to strained, frustrating, disappointing and unhealthy. The song is loosely based on Will i am and Taboo's struggles with their girlfriends. The song is about five minutes long on the C D but almost four and a half on the music video. On both the C D version and music video Apl De Ap does not contribute his vocals but break dances and conducts and orchestra in the video. Fergie got involved with the song when Will i am called her up asking if she wanted to work with him Fergie was delighted because she had just left her group Wild Orchid and wanted to work with the Black Eyed Peas after meeting them on a radio show. After recording Shut Up Fergie became the fourth member of the Black Eyed Peas replacing Kim Hill the group's former backup singer. The song from the Black Eyed Peas's 2005 album ''Mokey Business, Don't Phunk With My Heart is Considered a sequel to Shut Up due to both songs talking about conflict, pain and trust issues during a relationship and courtship. ☀problems you don't know your legends unknowns shut up Justin bunnell this should the girls that hate me Justin bunnell hello girls hate guys group are gay,ect hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello=hello I have gay ladies period no names no nothing because I don't see no straights I have gay fagots period=Justin bunnell CHORUS: Shut up just shut up shut up We try to take it slow but we're still losing control and we try to make it work but it still ends up the worst and I'm crazy with trying to be your lady I think I'm going crazy Songwriting and Music Video ''Shut Up ''was written by Will i am and Taboo who were arguing with their girlfriends during that time. They stated later on that while their girlfriends calls made it harder for them to work on the song the relationship got easier once the song was completed. Will i am wanted a female singer to play the girlfriend in the song so he chose Fergie who he met two years earlier on a radio show. In the song and music video Fergie is a girlfriend who is extremely disappointed in her flaky, inattentive, careless boyfriend. Will i am and Taboo both play the boyfriend ( during different parts of the song and video) who is annoyed by his girlfriend's constant nagging for time and tries to tell her to stop being obsessive about this and to let go of their struggles. The video takes place in a theater where Fergie, Will i am, Apl de ap and Taboo are performing their song for a large audience on a stage set to look like down town New York. In the beginning of the video Fergie is seen angrily approaching Will i am singing about how their relationship is failing. Will i am comes up and hugs Fergie rapping about how they used to be in love but then how thing have been getting out of hand and difficult in their relationship and how now he's been making excuses and she's been angry and overly controlling. Later, Fergie and Taboo are seen going out for a drive with Taboo asking Fergie why she's been getting annoyed every time they slowly try to rebuild a relationship and how all the neighbors have been wondering why Fergie and Taboo yell a lot. Towards the end of the video Will i am and Fergie approach each other, with Fergie saying she deserves better and Will i am telling her to let it go. Fergie accuses Will i am of making the same excuse over and over again with Will i am claiming it's different very time. Fergie screams at Will i am and then he walks away. Fergie sings about how that is all the relationship is going to be. At the end the whole group bows to a cheering audience. Apl de ap does not sing in this video but dances on stage. The music video was Vevo certified in June 2009. The video shows a lot of boy and girl conflict, as when Fergie and Will i am are yelling at the end Fergie is with her friends and Will i am is with his friends. Chart Performance Shut up was very sucessful topping many charts in many countries. The song reached number 2 in the U K and the Netherlands but reached number 1 in many other European countries and in Australia as well. In Germany it is Black Eyed Peas's second most top selling single making I Gotta Feeling the first. Shut up debuted on the Lain Chart at no 28 at the same time Hey Mama debuted at no 35. It never made no 1 on the Top Billboard 100 though. Shut up is one of the Black Eyed Peas's most successful selling singles today.